User blog:Sitys/Vote for Ain mayhaps??
Hi, you guys should vote for me because I think I played a better game than Jacob. Idk what to write so I'll just tell you guys what happened from the start!!! My main strategy coming into the game was to be social. I'm not very good at challenges etc so I couldn't depend on that. I immediately formed an alliance with Tobi, Jacob, Gavin, and Andrea. I didn't get to talk to the other boys because they weren't very active. I really wanted to work with Andrea but the boys didn't want to keep her. So I had to vote her out. That was tragic but I couldn't afford having the boys target me next. She gave me an idol clue before she left but I wasn't doing idol searches since it took FOREVER to get anywhere (@ rob). I think the swap happened soon enough and we were at a numbers disadvantage. Despite this, I spoke with everyone and made sure OG Quilla was cool with me. I let Tobi do the strategizing for votes and kinda let him make himself a target. But, after Ryan got voted out Tobi got sent to isolation a lot and it was up to me to do most of the strategizing since Jacob was doing nothing LOL (ilu). The most important part of my game was befriending Medha!! She was really fun to talk to and I think no one from her tribe had really spoken to her about forming an alliance so she was willing to work with me quickly! And this was how I managed to survive the numbers disadvantage at Quilla. I also got Spadez to work with us as well and that helped when my vote got cancelled by Lex at tribal. But at merge it was harder because Spadez returned to working with Quilla! So working with Medha helped a lot here. We managed to gain control of the tribe and I decided to take a back seat and let Tobi become a bigger target as he talked to everyone and strategized. So, I just focused on my social game at this point! But it was kinda ruined when RJ decided to call me out in the tribe chat and that was when I knew I had to get him out. Tobi told me to use my extra vote here but it was unnecessary in the end because while my alliance voted together (me, tobi, jacob, medha), the other players didn't. After this it became clear that Lex and Tobi were the biggest players in the game and everyone was gunning for either one of them. I also started to get paranoid that Tobi was going to turn on me. Then, I had to make sure that neither one of them won immunity because they are so good at challenges!!! Luckily it was a comp where we could work together and Gavin, Medha, and I ensured that Lex and Tobi didn't win (Medha, a comp queen, won). So, I orchestrated the 2-2-2 vote on Lex (Tobi & Jacob), Spadez (Medha & I), Tobi (Lex & Spadez). This was because I knew Tobi had a full idol from Gavin giving him a half idol. If Tobi was lying and didn't use his idol, Medha and I would have gotten him out then BUT if he DID use it we would get Lex out. It was a win-win situation where the only player upset would have been Spadez but he was chill. This would not be the case if Medha and I voted Jacob instead of Spadez because Tobi would have become suspicious of us if he played his idol and stayed. I had intentions of working with Lex too because he's a comp beast and if he was telling me the truth, would have taken me to f2. Anyway, after tribal, we got Lex out and flushed Tobi's idol. This made it easier to vote Tobi out next while I solidified my alliance with Medha!!! I really wanted us to be f3 but rip it was a f2. I thought it would be so cool to have us girls at the end when there were so many boys on the season! Also, I was much closer to Tobi and it sucked that I had to blindside him!! I was just too paranoid that he was never going to take me to the end! Furthermore, getting Tobi out meant that I could use Jacob's vote for myself since Jacob was just voting the way we told him to the entire season akjdfhkjashdf. Next, I got Gavin out because he was now the only threat left besides Spadez. But then I also heard he was gunning for me so I had to be extra with the vote and get Spadez on board. When Gavin left he sent a long message in the tribe chat that basically told everyone to not take me to the end because I would win!! I was SHOOK. I suck at comps and was relying on either Jacob or Medha to take me to the end and now he ruined that!!!! I wasn't sure if Medha would stick with me after that and thought I had to win immunity no matter what. I could do this because we had gotten most of the comp threats out already and I managed to win both immunities at the end!! I guess I played a messy game where I lied a lot and relied on my social game. So that's what went down vote for me thx Category:Blog posts